


Kent Family Christmas

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Last Buns of Krypton [3]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Sex Slave, Christmas Fluff, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hetero Sex, I feel I have to warn that there's some pretty normal sex stuck right there in the middle, Lex figuring out his shit, M/M, Ownership, adorableness, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: Lex shifted a little, straightening more while watching the door in hopes of seeing Clark's facial expression and capturing it forever in his mind's eye. It would be a great Christmas Eve if Clark would just get into the den."To peek or not to peek. Hm, I think not to peek. I like surprises," Clark decided, treading slowly towards the door. He was doing it just to drive Lex crazy, Lex knew it, and then...Then he was there.If the ties hadn't been so effective, Lex probably would have jumped Clark in a burst of anxiousness. But no, he couldn't do that. He just looked at Clark's face and kept himself calm, and waited to see what Clark thought. But he was grinning, which was always a good sign from Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Series: Last Buns of Krypton [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553350
Kudos: 10





	Kent Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story was part of an RP universe that was very much like Gated Communities, Pets Allowed, so it probably reads... weird. But sharing is caring, so here you are!

When a person had vast amounts of money at their fingertips, and had spent years buying frighteningly expensive gifts that meant nothing, finding an appropriate Christmas gift could prove troublesome. He'd gotten Clark a nice suit, some books that he thought would catch Clark's interest, but it wasn't quite right. It wasn't quite the right Christmas gift. For Helen, before she'd proven herself perfectly psychotic, he'd designed a piece of jewelry and had it made -- something with that personal touch. Clark didn't wear jewelry, and Lex decided he'd look silly if he did. Just because someone was pretty didn't mean they could wear a drop diamond necklace, or a pair of earrings. Maybe a ring, but that was something to think of for another year.

His dilemma was what had brought Lex Luthor to standing in front of Treize's front door, hesitating and freezing while he internally debated whether or not to knock.

"You know," a voice behind him said seriously, "the longer you stand there, the colder you get. And really, that's not doing anyone any good, because you're standing between me and the door."

Lex shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, and turned quickly, side- stepping the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

Wufei gave him a smile and hurried forward. The catches on his overalls jingled faintly, and the little cotton balls on the back of his socks bounced. "You want to come in. I'll make coffee, okay? Nobody else likes my Kool-aid. Did your Master send you to visit?"

"Actually, no," Lex stated as he moved to shadow the frightening adorable young man. Boy. No, young man -- hell, it didn't matter. "I came over to -- if it's a convenient time, that is -- ask some questions on what's normal for the pet-master relationship."

Wufei's nose wrinkled. "It's almost time for calculus, actually, but Daddy says that we should do what we can for our fellow man, so I suspect maybe he'll put that off a bit. I can hope, anyway."

"Thanks," Lex smiled a little tightly as he watched Wufei open the door. "I've been trying to think of what to do for Clark for Christmas."

"Ohhhh." Wufei nearly glowed as he stepped into the foyer. "Daddy!" he yelled loudly. "I'm home! Lex came over!" He could really hit a pitch when he yelled.

Lex closed the door behind himself to shut out the cold.

"Give me a moment, Wufei! Make him some coffee -- I just have two more paragraphs." That call came from upstairs, and Lex smiled a little as he pulled his damp knit-cap off. Two paragraphs. Sure.

"Daddy will be along eventually. Never believe the two paragraph thing, though." Wufei nodded, squirming out of his jacket. It made his overalls jingle more enthusiastically, and revealed a stupidly adorable pink t-shirt to match the little cotton balls of his bobby socks. "It's usually more like two pages. Or sometimes two hours. Come into the kitchen and I'll tell you what Daddy and I do for Christmas."

Lex shrugged his overcoat off after a moment's hesitation, and hung it up on the coat-rack. "Thank you. I'm still trying to get a feel for this whole concept." And there was the unshakable feeling that Clark would really like to do it properly, only he didn't want to push Lex. Which would have been better of him if Lex didn't want the pushing.

Sometimes Clark was just too nice for anyone's own good.

"Ahhhh. I wonder if anyone else is having that trouble? Well, Ryo seems to be having some difficulties, but... Well, that's just because he's so nice, I think." A sloe-eyed glance fell Lex's way as Wufei kicked off his shoes and headed for the kitchen still wearing his socks. "I doubt you'll have trouble for very long. You seem like once you get the idea, you'll run with it."

Lex wasn't sure about taking off his shoes, but the floor was nice, and there was a beautiful runner type carpet between them and the kitchen. He toed them off, and followed the relaxed boy. "I'll take that as a compliment," he drawled, "but I'm still not sure of how to convince Clark that I want to do this whole thing properly."

"Ohhhh. He doesn't know you want to do it properly?" That seemed to startle Wufei. "I would have thought, since he bought you... I've heard of reluctant pets before, but reluctant Masters?"

Lex lingered once he was just inside of the cozy kitchen, looking around and taking it in. Wufei still looked incongruously silly and cute no matter where he went. "It was his idea, and it served the purpose for me of solving a legal dilemma. I think he wants to, but I haven't exactly been cooperative."

"Why not?" Wufei's brows drew together. Lex could tell it even as he watched him slide around the kitchen linoleum in his socks, preparing coffee. Ahhh, obviously Treize liked good coffee. "I suppose there are others who might be uncooperative. Saionji, at first, but he had been treated badly. I can't imagine not doing everything Daddy wanted, right to start."

"It's complicated," Lex said a little lamely as he moved to pull a chair out at the little dinette set. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh! No, go ahead. Do you like stuff in your coffee? I like creamer in mine." Creamer, apparently, was a big yellow container out of the refrigerator which promptly filled half of the coffee cup Wufei pulled down for himself. He paused, looking to Lex curiously as if waiting.

"Cream and sugar, please," Lex murmured as he sat down in that chair. "I've gotten spoiled on sweet coffee-shop coffee."

"Ohhhh." That obviously didn't make much of a dent in Wufei's consciousness. "Well, I'll get some for you, okay? And you can fix it if you don't like the way I have. So, you want to know about Christmas?"

"Please," Lex asked as he folded his arms and leaned on the tabletop slightly. "How long have you two been together?"

The easy placement of real cream and real sugar upon the table once Wufei had added it to Lex's cup made Lex very aware that Wufei was accustomed to fetching things for visitors. "This is our second Christmas together. So. About a year and a half. I had owners previously, but they were more maternal toward me in a weird sort of way. My family wasn't precisely the best, at least insofar as their son being like me." He smiled. It obviously didn't bother him. And why would it? His life with Treize seemed happy enough, didn't it?

"You seem happy now," Lex murmured aloud. "You know, you really do remind me of Dick."

The sly smile that was cast his way seemed most interesting. "Thank you. I think. I've never been compared to dick audibly before."

"Dick Grayson," Lex corrected after a momentary stunned pause. "My friend Bruce's... Ward."

Wufei snickered. "His Ward, huh? Like I'm Daddy's baby boy?" He poured coffee into both of their cups and settled down into a chair across from Lex. "Thank you for saving me from calculus. It's evil."

"Really? I was a genius in math in college, I could help you sometime," Lex offered as he reached for his cup. Away from the influence of the other pets, and as long as he ignored the pink, Wufei seemed remarkably normal.

That perky nose wrinkled. "It's not that I don't understand it. I do. I just don't like it. Daddy insists one should know Calculus to be well rounded."

"So what else do you study? Then, please, tell me about Christmas. It's my fault for getting off topic."

"Oh, I study all sorts of things. Maths and sciences and literature, history. Whatever Daddy thinks is necessary for an adequate education." Wufei paused and smiled. "But you're right. Christmas. Well, it's different at every house, I suppose. Daddy and I went to Luxembourg last year. We bought toys and we chose a tree together, and it was really just rather magnificent. The sex was excellent." Dark eyes went hazy with happy memories.

The sex with Clark was always excellent. But... tree. That was something to note down. Get a tree for Clark, because it seemed very middle America, torturing yourself trying to get it straight and well watered. Something Clark would have done before.

"That sounds nice," Lex murmured sincerely.

"Oh, it is. Be careful not to let them think you're a child, though. They tried to turn us in to the authorities. They thought Daddy had kidnapped me!" Wufei huffed.

The edges of Lex's mouth curled up as he took a sip of the coffee. It was perfectly sweet enough, and a wonderfully rich roast. "Do I look like I'm a child, Wufei? You could manage it, but, ah... it's not a worry for me."

Wufei's eyes sparkled. "Oh, I don't know. Quatre can be made to look like a girl, so I don't see why it couldn't be managed." He grinned widely. "Especially as big as your master is. Even if he does wear his underpants on the outside occasionally."

"I don't know what you're taking about," Lex deflected blandly as he took another sip of coffee.

The look that Wufei gave him over the edge of his cup spoke for him. "Right."

One more sip, then Lex cleared his throat. "So, how would you go about talking a reluctant master into doing things the way he should?"

"Oh. Well, I'd ask someone to tie me up and surprise him by being naked and ready and willing to be punished. Or pleasured. Or whatever pleased them," Wufei decided. "Reluctance has never been a problem with Daddy."

"Ah. It's just that Clark is really a good person. Too good to start what I know he wants to do." Clark probably still felt guilty about the fact that Lex had signed the papers while under personal duress.

"So why not just tell him?" That seemed to confuse Wufei somewhat, but he seemed a straightforward sort of brat. "It's what I would do. Daddy would be very grateful."

"Which brings me back to the how. I think that if I just said 'Clark, could you act like you own me? Thanks,' it wouldn't go over well. He'd think I was being sarcastic, or..."

"Or that you didn't mean it when you do. I see. Maybe Daddy would have a better answer. I just ask for what I want," Wufei admitted.

"It sounds nice," Lex murmured as he shifted his hands around the mug. Two paragraphs could be two pages or two hours, or...

"Did you finish all of your homework, Wufei?"

Or, it could just be two paragraphs. Wow.

"Yes, Daddy. Especially the Rosetti, and the Millay. I like them awfully," Wufei confessed with a dimpled little smile. He was disgustingly adorable.

Lex twisted a little in the chair he'd pulled up for himself, momentarily hoping that it wasn't a chair Treize considered his. People could be very possessive about chairs. "Good afternoon, Mr. Khushrenada."

"Mr. Luthor," Treize responded most politely, smiling as Wufei hurried up to fetch him some coffee. He paused, catching the slim boy by the waist and kissing him in a manner that was excellent to watch, and made Lex harden immediately.

"Wow," Wufei whispered happily, squirming.

It made him want to hurry home to Clark -- but not until he'd finished going around the neighborhood looking for ideas. Still, there wasn't any harm in shifting slightly and watching. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything?"

"Oh, no, certainly not. Wufei was due home, and I was due for a bit of a break. Coffee, sandwiches, and the like. Would you like one?" Treize asked him, those forked brows twitching slightly.

"Ah, the coffee's fine," Lex smiled a little, "But thank you for the offer. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, certainly not. We're always available for questions and advice... Thank you, Wufei," Treize murmured, accepting a plate with sandwiches and little cakes, as well as a cup of coffee. It seemed the food had been previously prepared, so perhaps this was a ritual of sorts.

"I'd like some advice," he said, turning a little to look at Treize. If Bruce ever got heavy highlights in his hair and stopped plucking his eyebrows, that would be what he'd look like. And it wasn't a bad look; it just wouldn't have done much for Bruce's habit of being aloof and debonair-looking. "When Clark and I first entered our contract, the circumstances were... less than opportune. Due to that, he's under the impression that I'm not interested in the actual terms of the contract."

"Ohhh. I see." Treize nodded and chose a sandwich, beginning to nibble at it thoughtfully. "And have you indicated that you might have such an interest?"

"I'm not quite sure how. I mean, sexually it's pretty clear who's top dog and who isn't." And it wasn't Lex. Not that he minded -- Clark was a good top, and it didn't get dull. Clark also sucked cock like a dream.

"Would it, perhaps, be easier for you if you wrote it down? What you want? A written request has a certain power, and a certain... effect, particularly upon the one who is, as you say, top dog." Treize was eying Wufei, who was wriggling in his chair. "Settle down."

"Yes, Daddy."

The firmness of voice, the way that Wufei did settle down, was enviable. Clark sometimes did that to Lex with business matters, but only sometimes, and there was that niggling feeling that Clark could really reign him in a lot more often than he did.

And that he could be better than 'okay' with it.

Lex took another sip of his coffee, deep in thought. "That's certainly a good idea. Thank you. I'm trying to gather ideas of how to do this. It might end up being Clark's Christmas present." The real present, not like the incidental things he'd bought.

"Write it up," Treize suggested. "Make a pretty presentation of it, in the sort of language that you use best, whatever it is. Frame it. Let him open it."

"I still think getting tied up and waiting for him is a good idea," Wufei added.

"Maybe both," Lex replied thoughtfully as he looked from Treize and back to Wufei. "How did you decide how you like things? Or was it just coincidence? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh," Wufei said softly. "I think perhaps I always knew. When I left home, I sold myself to Mistress Sally and Noin-san, and they helped me to learn the things I liked, and helped me to find Daddy."

"That was good of them." So Wufei had known that before he'd decided or let himself be bought by Treize. How... well, it seemed backwards to Lex. But he and Clark had had their respective issues and tastes before meeting. It was just luck that they matched. "To help you like that, that is."

"Sally and Noin are well-respected lawyers in our community," Treize explained with a smile. "As such, both of them have a certain amount of knowledge concerning likes and dislikes and how to understand them. Wufei was a very lucky boy."

"Very lucky," Wufei agreed with a nod. "I was raised in a strict, religious sort of home, so when I left because they wanted to arrange my marriage, I didn't know where to go or what to do or what I wanted. I was only sixteen."

"And you sold yourself?" And then Treize bought him, and he seemed to be providing well for Wufei, there was no question of it. But only sixteen.

Well. Actually, it sounded smarter than what Lex had done at sixteen.

"I didn't know what else to do," Wufei answered, biting his lip. "And they were very nice."

"Are very nice," Treize corrected a little gently. "They are very nice, and if you ever need something about this way of life legally looked at..."

Lex cracked a little smile. "I have a rolodex of lawyers, but thanks."

"Well, but I don't think they're as good. Mistress Sally specializes," Wufei said seriously. "And she's been doing it a long, long time."

"How long?" Lex looked down into the dregs of his coffee cup; if he'd been at home, he probably would have stuck his finger in, or at least toyed with the edge. He'd been taught at about age six that that was very rude to do when people were watching.

"Well, I'm twenty now, and she'd been practicing ten or fifteen years before she got me, so I'd say... Fifteen? Twenty years? Since it became acceptable law and practice."

"Quite a while then," Lex murmured. "Well, if an issue ever does arise, I'll know to ask the two of you for help with it."

"We're always good for a bit of advice," Treize said with a lofty smile. "And glad to give it. Of course, if I might make a suggestion?" He paused, waited for Lex's nod. "You might want to talk to a few others on the street. Everyone's got different ways of doing things, of course, and some of them might interest you more than our way."

"I think I will." He left his cup on the table as he started to stand, smiling at the pair. "If you don't mind, I think I'll do just that -- but thank you for your advice and suggestions..."

Treize simply smiled at him and nodded, waving a hand at Wufei. "You're welcome. Would you like a thermos to take with you? It's very cool out," he offered.

It was a nice offer, and Lex wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "You really don't have to."

"But I'll fix it just the way you like it!" Wufei said. "I'll even let you add your own sugar." That seemed to be some peace offering. What sort, Lex couldn't say exactly.

Maybe it wasn't even a peace-offering to him -- maybe it was a peace offering to Treize. Well, there was no reason to turn down such hospitality. "Thanks. I'll send the thermos back in a couple of days." When it was less blustery cold, and when there was a Clark to send running through the cold.

It wasn't like the cold was going to do him any harm.

"Yay!" Wufei-the-quiet-intense-sub was gone and replaced with Wufei-the-almost-overwhelmingly-cute-creature-in-bobby-socks. Lex was nearly certain that it could only be explained by some form of magic or alien technology.

It was probably what Wufei liked to do. Maybe acting so young was fun for him. Lex made a mental note to ask about that some time, sometime when Wufei's smiling, warm-seeming, polite master wasn't looming.

Because Treize Khushrenada loomed even though he was nice. "Actually, you did a good job with the sugar in the mug."

That seemed to please them both incredibly, Treize smiling at Wufei, and Wufei smiling at Lex. Before Lex knew it, the thermos was full and placed in front of him. "I hope you have good luck," Wufei told him. "I think I have to go do calculus now. Right, Daddy?"

Wufei got a rather hard swat to his behind, and Lex tried not to stare. "Yes, you do. It was good to see you, Lex. Say hello to your master for me."

That was all the impetus Lex needed to get his coat back on, and his knit cap firmly down on his head. "I will. Thank you again!"

"Daddy," he heard as he hurried out of the house, "can we go upstairs instead of doing calculus?"

Lex closed the door behind him, and tried not to smile too much. Yeah, they'd found the magic formula to happiness, but it just... Lex still wasn't sure, but their way of doing things wasn't quite Clark, and it wasn't quite him.

It was definitely time to talk with somebody else on the street.

Saionji, he decided, would be his next stop. It was only a couple of houses down, and the wind wasn't too brisk. Perhaps he'd even get lucky and find him on a particularly nice day. After all, Saionji was more vanilla than not, more interested in just plain good sex. It'd be a very different perspective. It would be something closer to his own. After all, he and Clark were still pretty vanilla, at least he thought so. It was never anything fancy or intricate. So Saionji was a good person to ask about the simpler aspects of life as a pet.

But damn, what a lofty, pretentious house he lived in. Lex looked up and up at it, then shook his head and knocked on the doors.

He expected someone to open it, someone with a hump on his back and bulging eyes and maybe a big nose who would pant heavily and say something like, 'Yes, Maaahstah,' or maybe, 'Follow me,' in an evil cackling way.

Thank God he was disappointed.

"Oh," the redhead said. "You must be Alexander Luthor. How nice to meet you."

Saionji's master, Lex remembered a little vaguely. He dredged up a smile, holding tightly to the thermos Treize and Wufei had given him. "Master Touga, would you mind if I spoke with Saionji for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Touga agreed easily. "He's in the library. I was just about to stop work for the day and do some cooking, so you can visit all you like. I'll show you the way. It can be a little disconcerting at times."

It looked disconcerting from the outside, but it had to be warmer inside. Had to be. "Thanks. I just want to ask him a couple of things..."

A lazy wave of the hand answered him as he stepped inside. "Not a problem. He'll know when dinner's done, so you can talk as long as you like. Leave your coat and hat here, and follow me."

Easily done, and then Lex was following Touga through the oddly constructed hallways with the thermos clutched loosely in his hand. It was a bit like the mansion in Smallville, only the layout was harder to get an intuitive feel for. Like a good architect got drunk before doing the blueprints.

Interesting effect, at any rate.

"Saionji," Touga called, pausing to push open a heavy door. "You have a visitor."

The pet in question raised a green brow, caught in the act of slipping a chocolate covered cherry into his mouth. "Oh?"

Lex peered around Touga, leaning slightly. "I hope you don't mind. I'd like to talk to you, Saionji."

"Alexander!" There seemed to be some amount of pleasure in that exclamation, no distrust the way Saionji always sounded when Duo was present. "Come in. I have cherries, and I think Touga said something about bacon tomato quiche and caramel cake for dinner."

Next time he went out to ask questions, Lex decided he was going to find out when people had dinner, and try not to get close to that hour. There was at least one more place he wanted to go after talking with Saionji, and if someone fed him at every stop along the road, Clark would be eating dinner by himself whenever he came back. "I won't stay long enough to make an imposition of myself," Lex assured as he stepped forwards.

"It's not one. Touga cooks enough for me and him and three others most nights." And Saionji probably ate the extra, too, though where he put it, Lex had never quite managed to figure out. "Have a seat. Have a cherry."

Yeah, he'd had a few of those before Clark. Quite a few, both taking and having one, philosophically, to be taken. "Thank you. Do you want some coffee from the Khushrenada house?" The room was comfortably warm, and Lex did take a seat when Saionji told him to.

One violet eye considered him warily. "It depends. Who made it, precisely? I've tasted that sludge Wufei calls Kool-Aid. I'm sure it can't be healthy."

"Wufei made it," Lex said with a twitch of his lips. "But I like my coffee sweet. Like Starbucks, you know?"

"Um, no. But I'll try it, if you say it's palatable. Have you seen the Kool-Aid?" A shudder broke its way down Saionji's spine. "I'm almost certain it's sentient."

"Haven't seen it," Lex murmured. "We're new here, too new for the Kool-Aid to have been inflicted on us," Lex drawled as he opened the thermos and started to look for cups. "I remember his master chastised him about it at Thanksgiving?"

"After it attempted to crawl away on its own at the last picnic." Snide, yes, but that was Saionji. "There are cups in the cabinets, there. What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"The nature of being owned. I'm afraid I don't have a decent grasp of the concept," Lex told Saionji as he set the thermos down, and picked up a cherry on his way to the cabinets. "I'd like to rectify the situation for Clark as a Christmas gift."

"Oh." Saionji paused, popped a cherry into his mouth and chewed slowly. Finally, he said, "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask. I haven't experienced any middle ground at all. Just the very bad and the very good."

"The last person I asked was Wufei, who seems as sweet as anything I've ever met, and doesn't have a grasp of things not working perfectly." Lex grabbed two mugs, and walked back towards Saionji. "You seem more well versed than he does."

"Ahh." Saionji took the cup, breathed in the scent. "Hm. It might not be toxic," he conceded, taking a sip. "Living with Touga is perfect. Now, at any rate. Not at first, but after living with Akio, nothing could ever have been. His idea of fun involved whips and gang rapes and starvation. With Touga, it's all sweet and good, and being fed. It's very different."

Whips and gang rapes and starvation. Jesus, he'd known Saionji had been mistreated, but... "And how does Touga treat you? Other than good, I mean. It's obvious he cares a great deal for you." It was good coffee, sweet but not too sweet, and there was creamer, too. Warming after the cold chill of having been outside.

He could almost hear Clark murmuring, _'I'll warm you up baby.'_ Yeah, not staying for dinner at anyone's house. He was going to go home and wait.

"Sweet." Not just the coffee, obviously, but Touga. "It's sweet. Things don't hurt here. There's lube." The announcement was made somewhat dryly, but it didn't stop a heady flush from creeping over Saionji's cheeks. Maybe that was the liqueur in the cherries, though. Probably, in fact. "Lube and food and slow and good. There's give and take, here. I think that no matter how things look all over the neighborhood, there's a certain amount of give and take. Maybe that's what's different."

Give and take. He and Clark certainly did that. Gave and took pretty freely. "But, any good relationship is like that -- give and take. I wonder what makes it Pet and Master, being owned."

"That, I'm not sure I can say. Touga... He isn't like the others. Perhaps it's that he expects to be obeyed, and I obey him." Saionji shrugged faintly. "If I don't want to obey, I tell him no, and tell him why I don't like it, and he doesn't make me. The others enforce their orders a bit differently. Maybe that's the difference."

Lex took a sip of his coffee, looking thoughtfully, subtly around the room. "It still sounds like lovers to me. I can almost feel the subtle difference between the two. Clark and I have been skirting it, but he wants that... that something about proper pet and master. I just don't know what it is or how to get there."

"Then I'm probably not the last person with whom you should discuss the matter," Saionji admitted. "Wufei takes it as being something automatically due to Treize. I take it as more of an equality. I think Quatre has a more difficult time of it." Ah, but Quatre was likely to grope Lex. "And then there are the new pets. I don't think Klaus is a good idea."

"He's nice, but I believe you're right." Lex regarded Saionji for a moment, then took another sip of coffee. "It isn't that it's difficult. Clark and I are pretty equal, I think we always will be."

"But maybe you want to be different in some other way?" A discreet question, and just as delicately inquired. "In the bedroom, perhaps?"

"Yes. But I don't know how to make Clark know that. Well." Lex shrugged his shoulders at he looked down into the glass, then helped himself to another cherry, "I'm not good at this. I'm still too used to women."

"Women." The word rolled around in Saionji's mouth for a moment, almost an attempt at tasting it. "Maybe it would help if you talked to one of them, then. There's always Dorothy and Relena, or the Ladies, if they fail."

"No, no, that's the problem. I've had too much experience with women," Lex said, shaking his head. "I'd really rather not ask one for advice."

"Relena and Dorothy are excellent for it," Saionji replied with a shrug. "But then, at first I wasn't comfortable around the other men in the neighborhood. There are other newcomers, though. Maybe they'd be better help. Ryo, perhaps? Or... Who's the blond one? Draco?"

"Is he the one that's made Klaus's master so angry?" A faintly rhetorical question, but the recollections made Lex smirk slightly.

"Furious, as I recall," Saionji nodded. "It was vastly amusing. I keep hoping they'll do it again."

"Mm. I think I'll head down his way, then -- but not yet. Do you mind if I ask if..." Lex hesitated for a moment, looking for the polite way to ask. "Does Touga discipline you? So many people on the street do that."

"No." No, he didn't mind asking, or no... "We don't do that. Ever. I had enough of that before. I... I'm definitely the wrong person to ask about that. It doesn't appeal. In fact, just thinking about it almost makes me sick," Saionji admitted.

"That's all right. I'm still on the fence about it myself," Lex murmured as he gave Saionji a smile that was as understanding as he could make it.

"Some people like it." It seemed easier if it was abstract. "And maybe it's not bad. But I can't do that. And I don't have any advice to give. I'm sorry."

"No, you've given me advice." Never leave a person feeling floundering, not if it could be helped. Lex knew that as a cardinal rule of business. "You're proof that a person can be a pet, equal in a lot of ways, and still happy with the situation."

"I've never been happier. I didn't think it was possible." But it was, and Saionji visibly glowed with it insofar as Lex could tell. That was something. That, actually, was a whole lot.

Being happy -- that was the goal, wasn't it? Contentment. He was happy with Clark despite the strains that came from the outside, but things just needed that little bit more. Needed something else. "I'm sure when you were in the clutches of your last master it seemed that way."

"You won't want to talk to Erich, either, then. He was with the same one for a short while. He died in a fire not long ago. We were all intensely grateful," Saionji told him.

"Dinner's done. Ask Lex to stay," a disembodied voice announced from some unnoticed intercom system.

One verdant brow rose. "It'll be very good," he offered.

"A fire? Really? That's pretty strange." Something tickled at Lex's mind, but he shook his head as he started to stand up. "I'll have to pass. Clark'll be home in an hour or so, and if I've already eaten, he'll just have junk food."

"Ah. Good luck with your own dinner, then. You could always take him some from here." That would mean less for Saionji, and that obviously didn't make the green-haired man overly enthusiastic about sharing.

Lex smiled a little slyly as he picked up the thermos, which still had some coffee, and he allowed himself to eye Saionji a little. He was pretty, there was no question of it, and so was Touga. A bit too flimsy for his taste. "That's okay. I'm sure Touga would much rather that you ate it all yourself."

The answering smirk was filled with the same certainty. "Drop by anytime. And take a few cherries with you." Offering food was, apparently, a sincere kindness coming from Saionji.

Like how Lex offered to spend money. One offered to others what one liked best. Which also explained Clark and sex. "Thanks, I think I will. Maybe I can use them to ply Draco. He lives at the far end of the second street, doesn't he?"

"Hm, somewhere down there. I believe there's a path that darts back through the woods across the street? Something like," Saionji agreed. "There's always one of those old-fashioned lamps lit near the end across from Master Dee's, I think. Before you reach Master Dorian's."

"Sounds like something out of a horror movie," Lex observed as he picked up a handful of cherries. "If Clark comes looking for me because I've mysteriously disappeared, would you tell him where I went?"

"Drop a note to let us know you're home," Saionji suggested. "Otherwise, we'll go looking for you. Do you remember the way out?"

"I think I do." He'd left his coat just inside the door, and he could put the cherries in his coat pocket. "Who designed this place, anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'm fairly certain he was on crack."

Lex laughed as he headed for the door. "I agree entirely. If you ever talk Touga into remodeling, I can definitely recommend good people to you who don't smoke or shoot up. Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome, Lex. Have a nice night," Saionji offered, moving towards an entirely separate entrance. Yes, the place was definitely a maze.

Lex just hoped he'd find his way out of it without having to yell for help.

He retraced his steps as best as he could recall and wished that he'd thought of leaving a trail of bread crumbs, perhaps a twine or yarn trail like Jason did in the labyrinth. For a moment he was sure he'd taken a wrong turn, and then... Maybe he had taken a wrong turn, but he didn't end up in the basement or on the roof. There was the front door, and his coat.

It was no wonder that they had an intercom system.

With a grateful sigh, Lex pulled on his coat and deposited the candy cherries in a handkerchief so that they wouldn't melt in his hand. With any luck they'd still be a worthy bribe by the time he found this place in the woods, wherever it was.

Given the temperature outside, they'd probably re-freeze. He pulled on his hat and ventured back onto the street, hurrying along. It was dark already. Maybe he could put it off for another day, but then Clark might get wind of what he was doing and Lex wanted very much for it to be special.

That meant a freezing cold visit in the dark in the woods to a place he hadn't ever gone before today. Right. Maybe it wasn't the best idea ever, but...

He kept walking all the same, past the gold Victorian, past the homey scene of Trowa, Heero and Quatre settling in to eat their supper. He turned right and walked past their own house, past Dee and Ryo's house, nearing the the impossible seeming castle of Dorian, Klaus and Erich. He was starting to wonder if he would find anything at all down there or if perhaps it might be a better idea to go home and ask Draco to come see him until he caught sight of the flickering lamplight.

It was enough to make him keep walking because, well, when he saw the lamplight it was only so much further, right? He'd said something about a path through the woods which shouldn't have scared Lex.

Hell, he'd walked back alleys of Metropolis without fear. Forests were easy.

Forests, as it turned out, were full of scary shit.

Things hooted. And flapped. And peeked out at him with glowing eyes. Alleys were scary, sure, but Lex was a city boy at heart. Walking through the woods at night made his skin shiver just a little, and it seemed like things were just getting darker with every step that he took.

Alleys didn't do that. The muggers who lurked in corners could be punched or shot, and he could run. There were things in the woods in his mind's eye that were too huge and hulking to run from. It felt as though this might be a walk to his death until he finally spotted a glow.

Hopefully it wasn't a bonfire for human sacrifice.

Although considering their mode of dress...

"Lumos."

The night lit up around him for a moment, making things much easier to see and simultaneously making Lex jump in a way that might well have made him wet his pants had he not possessed such incredible control.

He shielded his eyes for a moment, then peered forwards. "Hello?"

"Hullo." Ah, now that was almost certainly Draco. "I was wondering at the racket, and hoping it wasn't Potter up to some ridiculous practical joke. Severus has quite a few extra protections up beyond the gates up front, but one never knows. Come a few steps forward and you'll be able to see a bit better. Ah. Yes. There."

Lex lowered his hand, and smiled tightly at the blond boy... man. "It's good to finally meet you, Draco. I'm Lex."

"Alexander Joseph Luthor. It has a better ring than Draconus Maledictus, I'll say, though the vague suspicion that your father and mine would get along well is overwhelmingly probable. Come inside, won't you?" Invitation, invocation, maybe. Something different, at any rate. "It's warm, though perhaps not quite the same as your accustomed surroundings."

"Really?" What a curious thing to say -- but Lex followed him anyway, happy to have an excuse not to be in the woods. "Why do you say that our fathers would get along? Do you know Lionel Luthor?"

"No more than you know Lucius Malfoy, I'd suspect, but it'd take the same sort of men to saddle one with the names of Conquerors and Heroes, all the same, wouldn't it?" Draco's hair was a bright spot amidst the lights and the darkness, and it was almost startling when he paused to push open a door. Lex could barely tell there was a house before him. "'Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly'. Alexander the Great, yes? And Joseph of Arimathea. It would be a shame not to acknowledge the burden of such a name."

"I know very well the history of my name," Lex murmured as he stepped close behind Draco into the house. It felt like one false step and the woods would swallow him whole again, which was just a silly stupid thought. Forests didn't do that. "As I'm sure you know the history of yours. History doesn't prevent a person from leaving new myths behind, though."

"Precisely -- a fact that men such as our fathers would never acknowledge, as they'd much prefer to spend their time yelping about our perceived incompetence. Tea? Lumos." The room lit up, candlelight flickering to life around them and revealing a comfortable enough sitting room; dark, yes, but strangely enticing.

"I'm just going to assume that this is some complicated 'clapper' sort of system," Lex drawled as he looked at the candle-lights in the dim room. "That does sound like my father. That whole name issue is why I prefer to just go by Lex, and why you've shorted your own name, I assume?"

"Clapper?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as he moved towards the burning fireplace that Lex hadn't even noticed. "I can't imagine what that would be. Probably doesn't translate between cultures," he decided, fiddling about with something before turning with tea tray in hand. "As for my name, Draco is nigh on as bad as Draconus, but not half so bad as Maledictus. Much preferable, in the long run, I rather think."

Lex gave a slight shrug as he pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and opened it. Yeah, the cherries had re-frozen. He set the thermos down, too. "I'm afraid your name doesn't translate back in my culture; where're you from?"

"England, to be rather unspecific, but home's a rather tiny hamlet. The castle looms over it threateningly like something out of a Stoker novel, really, but I've always rather liked that about it. The house el- servants are quite terrified to put a toe out of line. Severus, of course, disapproves. He thinks we had ought to learn to wait on ourselves, more or less. Ahh, cherries. How lovely." The time pontificating had been spent pouring tea, and so Draco handed Lex a cup and saucer. "Milk, lemon?"

"Milk, no lemon, thanks." Lex briefly considered that he was lucky to be almost caffeine immune; coffee, more coffee, and tea would hardly dent him. He hoped. "It's hell to do without hired help, and pathetic at the same time. I've been learning just how badly I can't cook since we came here. When I was in Metropolis, I had a chef, and maids."

"Precisely, and now I have to pick up after myself and Severus has demanded that I learn to cook. Cook! Of all things. As if it's as easy as all that, which, come to think of it, it really has been, but I wouldn't let him know that. Well," Draco considered, adding the requested milk to Lex's tea negligently, "except for the fact that if I do too poorly, he's displeased, which gains me nothing except a better strapping on Monday."

"A..." Better strapping. Lex kept his businesslike smile in place as he reached for the offered tea-cup. "That reminds me why I came here. I wanted to ask you a few questions. I need advice."

Two blond brows rose as if surprised. "From me? My, you are brave, aren't you? Wandering in the woods and chancing me. That Lockhart look-alike who makes such a pretense at aristocracy would tell you that you'd gone mad."

"You mean the Briton in the castle?" Lex took a testing sip of the tea, then contented himself with warming his hands on the cup. "He's pretentious, and I prefer talking to his pets." One of whom was perhaps mildly psychotic, but who reminded him amusingly enough of Hope -- a gun nut with a protective streak. "The thing I'm wondering is where that defining line is between being a pet, and just being a lover. I've asked some of the other pets, but..."

"But no one seems to know the difference," Draco finished for him. "It's all the time or none at all with this lot. No differentiation at all, seems like. Me? I prefer the general delineation of in the bedroom and out of it. Not," he admitted, "that actions outside of the bedroom certainly don't affect those inside. Severus takes into account the various things I do that displease him and assigns a certain number of... Yes, well, and then he lets me know what displeases him. Works awfully well. There are a few things I shan't ever be doing again, let me assure you."

He wasn't going to laugh. Not until he was back out into the woods. "That sounds like a good way to handle things," Lex admitted. He liked that delineation, too, or the idea of it. Things might end up differently for him and Clark, but at least Draco had given him an idea to build on. "The other problem is... well, Clark came up with this idea to deal with my little legal issue, and I was a bit drunk when I agreed. I'm a hundred percent sure that he'd like to take this concept seriously, but thinks I don't, and thus isn't mentioning it."

"Ohhhh." Draco paused in lifting his own cup, impossibly thin slice of lemon floating at the top of it. "You know, it's entirely possible that you're both thinking the same thing. Somebody's just got to be brave enough to state it, I suppose. Wasn't me," he admitted. "I was moping. Thinking I'd have to go home and face Father and get one of those deucedly unpleasant Marks, join his network of little cronies. Ugh. Much better to be Severus's teaching assistant. Amongst other things."

Moping. Well, he had been drunk, which one could call a Luthor's version of a good mope. "Among other things," Lex repeated in almost full agreement with the idea. "And so your master made the decision. I suppose I'll have to do the same for Clark some way."

A little leer snuck over those sharp features, Draco's grey eyes sparking with interest. "The best way, I've found, is to offer yourself up wholeheartedly. Preferably naked with the appropriate instruments to hand."

"Would you be terribly offended if I told you that you and Khushrenada's pet Wufei were in agreement? That's roughly the same thing he suggested to me." Except tied up. He wasn't sure about the being tied up thing.

"It's good advice, I expect, if you like that sort of thing. Me? I'm most fond of just that sort of thing," Draco admitted honestly. "Though Sev prefers once a week. It keeps a bit of routine, and we're both very fond of that sort of thing."

He and Clark weren't very routine oriented at all. That didn't make it any less valid, and there was a certain something about when Clark smacked his ass and talked dirty. Something that warmed his heart and his dick. "Mm. Just once a week? I couldn't imagine only having sex once a week."

Except when Clark really went to town and they didn't do it for a few days just because he was worn out. There were other things, and hand-jobs and oral sex were still sex.

"Oh, no," Draco protested. "That we have most every day. It's the smacking bits that are more regulated. After all, Sev says it gets old if there's too much of it, and I tend to lose the point. Which is, more or less, that I had ought to behave myself. Mostly."

"Has it worked any?" Lex asked in mild amusement. "I mean, are you behaving yourself better?"

Draco grinned at him. "In public, at any rate. Ah, in private, it depends. On occasion, I like to toss my ties on the floor just to get him riled. He's an utter beast when you don't hang them properly."

Lex took a careful sip of the tea, and tried not to look too curious. "Toss your ties? You mean neckties? That'd probably rile me."

"We all have our little quirks." Draco shrugged. "I'm accustomed to someone picking up after me. I've been tossing clothing to the floor for years. Drives Severus mad, so he smacks me for it. A pleasant and understood arrangement, and it doesn't stop us being more or less equals aside from it."

"That's what I've been afraid of losing," Lex admitted. "That equality. But it's obvious that you've maintained that."

"It's a power equation, really. And neither of us is entirely inclined to lose all power. Besides," Draco considered, "there's a certain amount of leverage to be had from below if you know how to use it. I suspect you know better than most."

"Oh, quite well. My favorite business technique is the equivalent of a cat rolling onto its back inviting a tummy rub, and then the claws come out, the teeth come out, and the business target is missing something vital."

Draco obviously approved. "Aahhh, yes. Yes, that's utterly perfect." He reached out a hand, allowed it to hover over the cherries. "May I?"

"That's why I brought them." He shifted the chocolate covered cherries towards Draco, setting them nearer to him on the table. "But there's a difference between business techniques and interpersonal techniques."

"The difference being that you don't bite quite as hard?" Draco asked, popping a cherry into his mouth. "Mmmmm. Oh. Oh, that's good."

"I think they're from the rather eclectic grocery store in town," Lex murmured as he watched Draco eat in something akin to delight. "The thing about biting back is that I don't know the difference between one type of bite and another. Clark backs off. He's really sweet -- too sweet sometimes."

"So the question is, does he like it sweet? Because you could do both, really. I'd offer lessons of sorts, but that's right out. There's only ever been Severus, you know." Draco paused and considered the matter seriously. "Well, if he only likes it sweet, you're out of luck, but I have a suspicion that if he's with you, then he probably likes you specifically. So no matter which sort of bite you give him, he'll be altogether pleased.

"I suppose so." Lex wanted to laugh a little, but contented himself with smiling as he finished his tea. "And that's all right -- about the lessons. I know a lot of the masters and pets on the street are freer about that, but Clark's the only guy I've ever had an interest in. I know how that goes."

Draco's mouth curved into a smile. "Excellent. I wouldn't like to be the only one who felt that way."

"No, you're not," Lex assured. It was good to find someone, albeit younger than him, with the same outlook on things. "There've been women, but Clark has been the object of my affections before I even met him."

"You'll have to explain that to me sometime. Not a lot, I suppose, because I'd certainly heard of Professor Snape before I ever met Severus, and the fascination has been nigh on lifelong. The tale seems as if it would be highly entertaining."

"Clark used to be a porn-star when he was in college. He's a respectable journalist now." Lex smirked a little at the fond memory. "I used to rent the DVDs he was in under a pseudonym. Then one day I went into that store, and there he was, moonlighting as a clerk. It's a rather simple, if odd, story. I realized immediately that he was that CK, flirted somewhat... and then reporter Clark Kent came up to my office in LeXCorp towers to interview me for the Daily Planet."

"Charming!" Draco seemed utterly gleeful until he paused and asked a bit uncertainly, "Er. What, precisely, is a porn-star? Wait. No. don't tell me. Perhaps one day, you can simply show me instead. I shall invite myself to tea, and you can also tell me about this Dee Vee Dee business."

"A porn-star is..." Lex trailed off, shaking his head a little as he looked at Draco. "You don't know what porn is? I thought every man, at least, knew what porn is. You're not very used to technology, are you?"

"And they say all of the candlelight and firelight isn't a dead giveaway," Draco murmured with a bland sort of smile. "Our world's a bit different than everyone else's. I rather thought Severus's announcement that he's a Potions master likely gave it all away."

"But even occultists have heard of Porn. Usually," Lex said a bit warily. "It's... pictures of people having sex. Usually they're on a recorded media, so they move."

"Ohhhh!! You mean... Oh, I see. Well. That's certainly different." A faint flush of color tinted Draco's cheeks. "But someone else has to set it up and then sees it, obviously? And then.. Oh, and then you rent them, so many people see them?"

"Right. Clark let himself be filmed in college because the money was good and... well, he was good." Really good at it, and frankly Lex was glad Clark had done it, or they probably never would have met the way they did.

"Now I'm awfully curious," Draco sulked. "I want to see this prown thing for myself!"

"Porn," Lex corrected with a smirk as he reached to pick up one of the chocolate covered cherries. "I'm glad Clark did it, because I'm not sure things would have turned out the way it did if he hadn't."

"Likely not. An excellent consideration," Draco agreed, sipping from his cup. Surely the tea had long since gone cold, but steam still rose from it, so who could say? "Speaking of, does he know you're visiting? Might I leave a note for him on the com-poo-ter?"

A trick of the light. Or the cup. They weren't real wizards, were they? Not that Lex had much ground to stand on about strange things. After all, Clark was... Clark. "He's out right now, working on something for Lois and the Daily Planet."

"With his pants properly on, one hopes. Would you like me to walk you home when you're ready, then? It is awfully dark out."

With his -- Jesus. Either Clark had been very unsubtle lately, or people in Metropolis were stupid. Or both. "I wouldn't mind, but then who will see you back home safely? It isn't that I'm scared, it's just that your woods are... not normal."

"Yes, that's very true. Not to worry. I'm safe in them, as I know all of the appropriate charms and hexes. It's best if I'm with you. You're lucky you made it through the first time," Draco told him, rising in a swish of robes. "Your master's wardrobe could be ever so much worse. It could be like that Dorian's, you know."

"You mean his off-the-rack suits?" Lex gave a shrug of his shoulders as he stood, picking up his thermos and leaving Draco the chocolate cherries. "I've bought him some nicer suits and sweaters for Christmas."

"No," Draco said, eating one more cherry before he moved away from his chair. "I meant when he wears the red pants on the outside of his blue long johns."

Lex cleared his throat as he followed Draco, ready to be led out of the room through the dim candle-lit area. "I really dislike talking about that. But if you have to know, it's his... well, historically his people have always dressed like that."

"Yes, well. Historically they must have been a bit on the wrong side of fashion-deprived. On the other hand, I suspect that there's much more to be said for fallacies of fashion amongst us Brits, considering the state of Red Gloria. Also," Draco admitted, waving a hand and causing most of the candles to flicker out as he moved forward, "it has been pointed out to me that long black robes went out with, er, something to do with a place called Salem, I think someone said. I couldn't say if it was accurate. I slept through History class."

"Salem, Massachusetts. They massacred people for being witches," Lex told him easily. Jesus, that was creepy. "It is an interesting mode of dress, but frankly, I don't care."

"Well, I suspect you might not, considering your master's underpants. Salem. Hm. I doubt they killed any real witches, then, considering. Americans are so ridiculous about things, really. Well, most. Can you see your way? Don't lose sight of me," Draco warned, bright head bobbing ahead in apparent nothingness.

Just that almost floating head of blond hair. Lex stayed very close to him, closer than he'd walk to anyone excepting Clark. "No, mostly it was women who were disliked by town gossips that died."

"Typical, of course. No real witch would just allow common Muggles to catch them and commit them to trial and murder," Draco laughed softly. "Though I suppose I had ought to feel sorry for the Muggle women."

Lex gave another shrug of his shoulders. "Throughout history, America had great fun persecuting people in wild, unapologetic frenzies."

"And that's why you're here, yes?" Draco paused, and Lex could swear that light was gathering just a few steps away from them.

How very strange; could light gather like that? "Partially; partially due to my legal problems."

"Which would be that wild unapologetic witch hunt of sorts, I'm given to understand." They stepped forward, and the gathering light spilled out into the dim twilight of Federation Avenue. "The world is the same no matter where you go, I sometimes think."

"It often is. People have a tendency to look at the face value of things and make a judgment with so very little as the basis." Out of the forest and onto the street; it was hard not to ask the slender blond man how he was doing that.

"Yes. But sometimes that's easiest. Sometimes it's even for the best," Draco smiled. "You can get home from here, yes?"

He could see the dim porch light from where they stood, and despite the bluster of wind that picked up, he could indeed get home. "Yes. Thank you, Draco. It was nice to meet you face to face." Lex gave the young man a smile, then turned to head back towards the house. "Have a good night!"

"I will, thanks. Be careful of boggarts on your way home," Draco warned him, slinking back into shadow as easily as they'd stepped into light. "Hope to see you again soon."

Boggarts? Lex was going to have to look up some things so he didn't feel so lost the next time he entered a conversation with Draco. He just nodded, smiled again, and waved as he started to hurry back down the street.

He already had a plan forming in his mind, starting to percolate. There was time to let it do that, too. It wasn't quite Christmas yet, and he didn't want to do anything until Christmas Eve.

Clark was going to have a good Christmas Eve.

Clark was going to have the best Christmas Eve.

By the time he got to their house, Lex could see that the lights were on in the kitchen. Clark had obviously beaten him home, but Clark hadn't known what he was talking to their neighbors about, so that was all right. He walked up the front steps and pushed open the door, pausing to sniff. Mmmm. And Clark was cooking, too.

He was really a lucky man. Clark put up with his ups and downs, gave him great sex, took on responsibility for his behavior, and made dinner without brooking any argument if Lex was busy or elsewhere.

Things like that made up for Clark's quirkier habits.

Like the red underwear on the outside thing.

Lex made short work of taking off his coat and hat, all but shoving them into the coat closet. "Did you have a good day, Clark?"

"Saved seventy-three people from a certain train wreck, four old ladies from broken hips, and eighteen cats from trees. All told?" Ah, Clark was yelling from the kitchen. Hmmm. Good smells, yes, right. "Yes. Very. How was yours?"

"Decent. Approved a couple of new tactics, had a short teleconference, and then went to a couple of the neighbors to talk." Lex sauntered towards the promise of food and Clark, absently leaving Wufei's thermos off on the side table.

"Oh?" Clark knew that he was in the kitchen even before Lex was sure that he was there. "Did that go well? Everybody's so different."

"I spoke with Wufei, Saionji, and Draco. The walk through the woods to get there was quite a challenge," Lex murmured as he leaned in the doorway, eying what Clark was doing at the stove.

"I'll just bet. You know, it's hard to see their house. Even when the sun's out. I'm not sure I'd brave it on my own. That was really courageous of you." Clark paused in his stirring, obviously spaghetti, and leaned over to purse his lips against Lex's in a quick, light kiss.

It was clearly an invitation for Lex to interfere with Clark's attempts to make diner by sliding an arm around Clark's gorgeous waist. If he thought much about it, moments like that were why so many meals were positively ruined between them both. "I don't think so. And Draco's actually very pleasant."

"Well, I thought you might like him," Clark decided, smiling. "He seemed interesting. Capable of holding his own and biting back. I'm glad you got along with him."

Lex slit his eyes closed a little, watching Clark stir as he started to rub a hand languidly along Clark's side. "Mmmhm. Clark, tell me -- do you think you can guarantee me the pleasure of your company on Christmas Eve?"

"I think I can convince somebody to keep an eye on things that night. Wally's romance is fizzling," Clark decided, rubbing back against Lex suggestively. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Not really," Lex murmured as innocently as he could, shifting to stand behind Clark and risk burning his hands on the stove when he looped his arms around his lover. Owner. Mmm, yes, that did need work. "I'd just like to have you to myself that night."

"I'm yours," Clark promised him with an ease that shouldn't have been so simple in a being that could save the earth if he had to. Probably. "I'm always yours, baby. And you're mine." The strong hand that wasn't stirring meat and spaghetti sauce laid itself over Lex's protectively.

It felt good, that sweet side of Clark that Lex liked, that also contrasted nicely against the man who talked dirty and fucked hard. Best of both worlds. Lex leaned in a little, kissed the back of Clark's neck. It had the exciting added benefit of pressing him right along Clark's ass.

"I know," Lex agreed against Clark's nape, sounding a little sly even to himself. God, he hoped he didn't give it away before Christmas. If he died from excitement and anticipation, it'd be a dead give away for Clark. "But I want you to enjoy your present undisturbed. Tell me, does your family have the tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve?"

"No," Clark admitted, "but if yours does, then it's okay if we make one, Lex. I think Christmas should have something special for you and me, too. Don't you?"

"I think so." Lex purred that against the back of Clark's neck, and rocked his hips a little against Clark's ass. "It's an old tradition for me, and I think this is a gift you shouldn't indulge in with your parents in the house."

"Ohhhh..." That sound was almost the ruination of supper. "Mmmm, Lex. I think that would be a little kinky even for me. You sent them the Paris information? Because I don't think I could, um, do it. With them in the house."

"Neither could I," Lex murmured as he rubbed his hands a little, just beneath the edge of Clark's pants. "I sent the Paris information, and they chose a flight they want to take, so I had Hope send them their tickets." It was all falling into place perfectly.

And if he didn't stop humping Clark's ass, the spaghetti was probably going to find a way to burn.

"Um. Lex. Are you really hungry?"

So much for supper.

~*~*~*~

"Martha? Am I supposed to try bathing with this stuff?" Jonathan asked, a disgruntled question. Paris was nice enough, seeing Clark was better, but apparently the hotel had decided to give them special soap for Christmas Eve. It was the kind of stuff that most people put out in the guest bathroom for being pretty, not for being used, and Martha could hear that in Jonathan's voice.

"Is it that soap that smells like Christmas or evergreens? Just try it, Jonathan -- the soap won't bite," she advised over the dull hum of the hair dryer the hotel had also provided, as she pulled a brush through her hair carefully. The smelly floofy soap would be a minor, but bearable, affront to her husband's manliness.

Not at all like her son's present relationship.

That worried her a bit, truth be told, but not the same way it worried Jonathan.

"A Luthor," he had said, appalled. "And it couldn't even be a female one. I mean, he dated Lana and Chloe, and sure, I know there was something a little weird about the way he was with Whitney..." Very weird, though Martha didn't point that out to her husband. They'd been married thirty-five years. She knew when to keep quiet about something because it was just easier. "But Clark isn't... I mean, he wouldn't. It's just not right, Martha!"

And she'd countered with all of the things that she'd been ready to say in defense of Clark's 'weirdness' with Whitney, if it had ever come up. Years of sitting on certain phrases and ideas made them all the easier to say. Clark wasn't really human, and maybe it was perfectly normal according to his physiology.

Logic usually shut Jonathan up.

"And anyway, honey, if you rinse yourself off well, you'll hardly notice it!" she further consoled. She could see him sulking in the tub if she leaned back a little.

"I'll still smell like floofy Christmas trees," Jonathan grumbled, one hairy leg propped up on the side of the tub. He was probably contemplating his navel.

Actually, knowing her husband, he was contemplating something else altogether. Human or alien, boys or girls, she was pretty sure that everything Clark had learned about desire had been learned at home.

"Wanna come smell like Christmas trees with me, Martha?"

Martha put down the dryer. She'd been ready for bed, hair washed, and dried, and after thirty five years, Jonathan Kent unquestionably still had his manhood. "Well, I don't know if it'd wash off of me as well as it would off you, but if the 'floof' won't offend you," she laughed as she got up and dropped off her robe.

Maybe her family wasn't meant for the Paris sort of romance, but they certainly had their own way of doing romance.

"Come sit in Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas," Jonathan invited.

Oh, yes. The Kent men certainly had their own way of doing romance.

Martha hoped that Clark didn't sound like something out of a bad porn movie.

She leaned in the bathroom door, looking at her husband with playful dubiousness. "It looks like someone licked the white off your candy-cane, Santa. And I hope Santa realizes that once we get to Switzerland..."

Jonathan's nose scrunched slightly. "Santa will be very good in Switzerland, Mrs. Clause. Now, come down here. My candy cane is waiting for you." Waiting and ready, apparently.

The bath water was warm, and the tub was definitely spacious if they got a little rowdy. It wasn't as if there weren't enough towels to clean up the floor if that happened. Martha smirked to herself for a moment, then moved to delicately step into the tub, teasing her husband with slowness.

"I still wonder where all of the white on it went."

"The elves needed it for something special," Jonathan rumbled, peeking up at her from beneath sandy blond lashes and giving her a grin that could still melt her heart even after all those years. "And I like giving it to you this way, ma'am. Why don't you come on down here and have a seat?"

She shifted to kneel over his hips, but not quite over his -- and in her mind, Martha coughed -- _candy cane_. The water was warm, almost hot, and the smell of evergreens really was nice. Like aromatherapy. Maybe she'd buy some of that soap before they left.

It certainly seemed to make Jonathan horny, though a sudden shift of the winds could do the same thing.

The irreverent thought that Clark might very well have the same disposition almost made her giggle. Luckily, Jonathan's fingers slipped up to cup beneath her breasts, his charming smile drawing her attention far, far away from that consideration. "Look here. Those are the prettiest gumdrop titties I think I've ever seen. You wouldn't mind if I...?" Well, obviously he wasn't going to wait for a yes or no, because his mouth was on her already.

Martha honestly tried to play along seriously, but sometimes it was just a little too absurd and... well, once Jonathan was putting his mouth to good use she didn't have to say anything to build on his idea. Gumdrop titties -- no one would expect Jonathan Kent to have a mind that dirty.

Or a mouth that good. She moaned, and slipped down to straddle his partially submerged candy cane.

"Mmmm." There wasn't much he could say with his mouth full, but his fingers didn't seem to mind that one bit. They were tracing over her waist, over the faint roundness of belly that she'd developed somewhere between year ten and year twenty. He liked that, liked to kiss her and nuzzle at her there on his way further down. Tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights, though, not with his fingers already sliding between her legs like that.

"You really have the worst sense of humor, honey," Martha groaned as she rocked her hips down to his fingers and against his cock. The water was still warm, but they'd have to run more if they wanted it to stay that way. No reason to have cold water hurry a good fuck.

"One of the reasons you married me," he reassured her, giving a faint nip and then one of those slow, sexy grins that had made her panties damp when they'd been younger.

It still did, come to think of it.

A thigh shifted beneath her, Jonathan's foot rising to turn the hot water on. Even if it made a hell of a mess, well, it wasn't home, at least.

At home she'd feel guilty. But since she'd peeked at the price of the room Clark's... lover, boyfriend, mmhm, had put them up in, she didn't feel too guilty about making a mess. At that cost, Martha gathered, they might as well leave something to clean up in their wake. "Your dazzling sense of humor. Your mouth, your... mmm."

"You were saying, sweetheart?" Oh, he was teasing her, and that was another reason for marrying him, too, of course. His fingers. Mmm, yes, that was a very good reason to marry him. She'd been immensely blessed in her choice of husband.

Even if he did have a bizarre, kinky sense of humor.

"Your strong farmer's hands," she finally gasped as she shifted a little in the warming water, before Martha decided to clutch her thighs around her husband. Maybe get him to move a little faster. There was teasing, and then there was just Teasing.

"Santa's hands," he laughed, pulling his fingers loose and clasping her hips. He tugged her down closer, aiming lazily for the core of her. "And have I got a gift for you."

"You're such a re-gifter," Martha laughed a little as she leaned forwards and let his hands guide her, and her own hips shifted and squirmed back and forth to make it harder for him.

Jonathan gave a grunt, rubbing up against her in a way that made her whimper. "The old gifts are the best ones," he insisted, finding the right place and pushing. "Santa knows all about that. Ummmm, sweetheart..."

"And he seems to be going up my chimney," she laughed quietly as she slid her arms around Jonathan's shoulders with a quiet, comfortable moan. "Mmm." His shoulders weren't as hard as they'd been years ago, but they were still perfectly broad, perfectly familiar.

"Ho, ho, ho, sweetheart," Jonathan told her with a huffed chuckle, and began to set a slow, easy rhythm.

Screw the soapy water on the floor and the running tap. Martha was going to let somebody else worry about that.

~*~*~*~

Clark had been sent to Paris for part of the day,because Lex needed him out of the house. There were things to be done, a paper for him to print and slip into the frame he'd bought.

The idea of keeping supplies as he bought them in a locked lead box had been, Lex thought to himself, genius.

"Bad Dizzy! Bad, bad, bad! Don't go piddle on Lex's-- ohhh," Wufei groaned, wilting visibly, hands waving wildly before coming to rest on the bridge of his nose. "I wish Daddy had bought a puppy that was already house-broken."

"Good God," Draco blurted. "All of that came out of such a tiny thing? I'm grateful Severus and I have no plans to breed."

The idea of asking for help, on the other hand...

Maybe not such a stroke of genius.

Lex added his signature with a calligraphic flourish at the bottom of the page he'd printed out, pretending for a moment that there wasn't puppy piss soaking into... "So what did your dog pee on?"

"The carpet in the foyer," Wufei sighed mournfully. "I'll help you clean it. Or pay for somebody to come do it, at any rate."

"Well, with a puddle that big..." Silvery eyes seriously contemplated it until Wufei's back was turned. Lex saw the swish of Draco's stick, though.

Well, if it made him happy.

"It's all right. I'm not overly fond of that rug anyway," Lex dismissed as he watched Draco from the corner of his eyes. "Can you hand me the pliers over there? I need to get this frame's backing off."

"Sure." Wufei hurried over, little scrabbling paws sounding on the hardwood floor behind him. Whatever had possessed Treize to buy such an ugly little puppy was entirely beyond Lex, but it was almost cute.

Almost.

Treize probably bought it for Wufei because it would grow up small. "What kind of dog is that again?" he asked as he took the pliers Wufei handed him and pried up the back carefully. Then there was just decorating, and maybe some cooking to do.

"It's a Yorkshire terrier," Wufei declared proudly, peeking over his shoulder. "Oooo! It's pretty. Are those rubies there? Wow. Your master is really into the primary colors, huh?"

Rubies and sapphires, which made Lex smirk to himself as he laid the piece of paper carefully into the frame, then put the backing on it again. "He has been for as long as I've known him. Draco, what do you think of the decorating I've done?" By himself, he wanted to add. It was hard to decorate when you were used to paying people to do it.

"If it were me, I'd add a bit more green and silver to the red and blue and gold, but.." Draco smirked. "Considering his preferences, I think it's magnificent. You're sure you don't want the front door wreath to sing at him when he walks up?"

"I'm perfectly sure," he smirked. And he'd probably keep smirking for hours. The frame was turned over, and yes, it was centered perfectly and looked just gorgeous. The words pleased him even more. "His parents are coming to visit tomorrow. I'd rather not have the door wreath scare my semi-father-in-law dead."

"Severus prays something might frighten Father into an attack of the heart," Draco snickered.

"That's not very nice, is it, Dizzy?" Wufei chided. He straightened the little bow in Dizzy's hair and shared puppy sugar. Lex was very glad that he didn't have to kiss Wufei good night. "I think that Master Clark will be terribly pleased."

"I think he will be." Lex paused as he started to stand from the table. "If the cookies haven't burnt to a crisp. I have to thank you both for coming over."

"You're welcome," Wufei exclaimed happily. "I just hope you don't find any, um, prizes in the corners later..."

"I'm sure he won't," Draco decided. "Would you like some help with the tying before I go?"

Thirty minutes left. And Clark tended to run early. Fuck, Draco had a point, and Lex... well, Lex didn't have much of a problem undressing. No point in having shame about a good body. "If you could. Wufei, could you turn the oven off? Just leave the cookies in it."

"And have burnt cookies!" Wufei objected. "I'll set them out to cool. By then, Draco should be done helping you and we can walk out into the dark together. Dizzy and I will protect him on his way home."

Draco manfully restrained from snickering.

If anything, Wufei would need the protecting. "All right. That's as good a plan as any." Lex smirked as he picked up the frame and moved to the living room, while fidgeting open his belt.

Draco whistled as Lex stripped himself off, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. "Shall I pick things up for you?" he offered, faintly amused.

"I'd rather you didn't. When Clark comes home, I'd like for him to have a proverbial trail of bread crumbs to follow. It'll keep him from kicking into panic mode." Which was why he stopped at the entrance of the den to toe off shoes and socks before he walked forwards more.

Then it was just a matter of dropped his trousers, which puddled rather artfully, and his boxers, which did the same just before the leather loveseat that he decided would be comfortable to remain on for the half-hour while he waited for Clark.

"Settle yourself," Draco ordered, bringing his wand to bear. That was a bit nerve wracking, but Lex settled comfortably enough, feet tucked almost into the cushions, knees close to the edge, arms behind his back. "Right." With a whirl of motion, there came a whoosh of sound and a sudden wisp of light that nearly startled Lex off of the couch.

It was, to be honest, the whole reason for distracting Wufei with cookie making. Soft but strong ropes that he was sure would chafe if he tried to get out of them himself.

And a gag in his mouth. It was perfect and he was sure, if he were in any position to really move much, artful looking.

"There you go. Lovely." Draco seemed immensely proud of himself. "I think... A bow," he decided, and waved his wand again, snickering not so much at the fat red velvet ribbon wrapped around Lex's cock as at the big S shield dangling from it. "Right, then. Wufei and I will just be getting home now."

"You bugger!" Lex half-gasped against the back of the gag. Except it sounded something more like 'ewe hugger!' which would only add to Draco's laughter.

That shield and ribbon were going to be hell when he started to get hard.

With a startlingly effeminate little gesture, Draco blew him a kiss. "Ta, Alexander. I'll take Wufei with me." A swirl of black robes, and he was gone, words floating out behind him. "Happy Christmas!"

Lex decided to pass on the indignity of saying anything back to him. He nodded in case anyone was looking, and then shifted his feet a little.

The wait was going to be fraught with anticipation and a bit of a chill. Lex had wondered about boredom, too, while he'd been planning it, but boredom didn't factor into it in the least. He knew Clark would appreciate what he was offering, just as he'd appreciate the things he'd placed in the lead box that was just under the coffee table -- if they even got to use them.

Lex hoped that they would. He'd felt little shivers of pure naughtiness every time he'd gone out to shop, asking advice carefully before buying each and every item he thought it would be fun to try.

Clark would be home within the hour.

If only it could be sooner!

There was every possibility that he'd run early, which was a wonderful possibility. He wasn't going to be so early that he'd catch Lex's co-conspirators; no, he'd already heard the door shut and them slip out. God it was good when everything went according to plan. If only everything went the way he planned it like that was.

Unless.

Unless Clark didn't like it. Unless Clark didn't like what he'd written out, and didn't like seeing Lex tied up for him, or the decorations, or the...

"Lex?"

Maybe Clark would almost catch his little helpers, because he had to be on their very heels except it was also possible that Lex had been fretting for a quarter of an hour.

"Hey, Lex, are you home?"

Calm. Lex concentrated on thinking calm, soothing thoughts about sex while he waited for Clark to see the trail of clothes and come into the den. It was so calm and soothing that little Lex bobbed to life more eagerly than he'd been doing during the waiting and fretting, and that shield was almost cold enough to make him squeak.

"Hmmm... Now, where could Lex be?" Ah, that was Clark teasing him, then, because it was obvious that Clark must have caught sight of his clothes. They'd be hard to miss.

Knowing Draco, he'd probably planted a few extras to point the way.

"I think he must be this way, and it looks like it's going to be a very interesting Christmas Eve after all."

Lex shifted a little, straightening more while watching the door in hopes of seeing Clark's facial expression and capturing it forever in his mind's eye. It would be a great Christmas Eve if Clark would just get into the den.

"To peek or not to peek. Hm, I think not to peek. I like surprises," Clark decided, treading slowly towards the door. He was doing it just to drive Lex crazy, Lex knew it, and then...

Then he was there.

If the ties hadn't been so effective, Lex probably would have jumped Clark in a burst of anxiousness. But no, he couldn't do that. He just looked at Clark's face and kept himself calm, and waited to see what Clark thought. But he was grinning, which was always a good sign from Clark.

That wide, toothpaste commercial-worthy smile was enough to make little Lex twitch a bit more. The shield attached to the ribbon twitched, too, and it probably brought attention to the frame that was just below Lex and propped against the loveseat.

"Hmmmm. So far, I'm really liking the wrappings," Clark declared. Lex could practically see the green of his eyes darkening as he moved closer, reaching out to lightly touch the shield, making it sway in a way that brought a vibrant gasp to his lips, muffled behind the gag. "Hmmm, Lex. Let's see. What does this say...?"

A thin groan left Lex's lips as he watched Clark bend down to pick up the frame, and then read it. He knew the words by heart, composed and fitted together with slow patience until he was sure Clark couldn't misconstrue anything.

No one would ever be able to say that Alexander J. Luthor wasn't a romantic if they read it, he was sure of that. There were a lot of technical things that reemphasized the things he'd previously agreed to while drunk -- that Clark was to be solely responsible for him, and in ownership of both him and his possessions -- but also that he wanted Clark to discipline him as he saw fit for wrong-doings, if it pleased Clark. And also that he agreed to formally following the precepts and notions of being a Pet (defined by Lex as an owned being, serving and deriving pleasure from the pleasure of the owner), if Clark were willing to enforce them.

A touch of legalese meets Shakespeare meets porn.

By the time Clark looked up, Lex's heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that it felt as if it was going to fall out altogether. The expression on the ex-porn star's face was deadly serious, faintly inscrutable, and that was even worse somehow.

"Alexander Joseph," Clark rumbled, that deep sound that was almost Superman. "I accept."

The gag was convenient for him in that moment, because he didn't have to say much to Clark except moan a little against the gag. It was good that he'd guessed right and planned well because Clark had agreed.

Fleetingly, Lex realized Clark would probably toy with him for a while before he untied him.

"How did you know?" Clark wondered, reaching out to cup the faint roundness of Lex's cheek, thumb tracing down to his stretched lips and caressing over them. "I wonder. So this is what the surprise was. And the lead box, too, I'm guessing." The look of concentration gave away the fact that he was seeking the thing, and he smiled when he found it. "Good. Good. Lex, you're so beautiful this way."

Tied up and Clark's. And beautiful, too? Lex's cheeks colored with warmth, and he leaned into Clark's hand a fraction. Clark had such warm fingers, and he sounded so pleased. Hopefully he'd be just as pleased with everything in the box.

"I think I'll leave you just like this while I open my present. You're distracting, but it would be so much worse if you were able to move. Especially with this..." Clark set the little S shield swinging.

As he groaned again, he promised he was going to get some minor revenge on Draco for putting that and the bow at a point where the shield would make his cock swing slightly when it was tapped. It was worse that it felt good.

Lex shifted his feet a little, watching Clark as he knelt down beside the coffee table and pulled the box close to him, fingers tearing the bow off with an ease that belied the sheer toughness of the thing. "I've been dying to know what you were going to put in here since you mentioned it," Clark told him casually, and flipped open the lid.

It was filled with neatly stacked boxes, and all of them were wrapped with the wrapping paper Clark knew Lex had stashed in the hall closet. He'd helped use the same wrapping paper for the gifts they'd gotten his parents. The only unwrapped one was an open box that had a collar inside of it. It was a piece of narrow chromed metal, all smooth edges; the collar looked all the world like a normal piece of jewelry, something Lex could wear day to day without being on the receiving end of any comments -- except there was a clasp at the back and a lock.

It was like being a kid at Christmas, only Lex wasn't the one opening the gifts.

"One at a time," Clark decided, coming to his feet and turning to face Lex. "Oh, Lex. You're so..." So everything, from the look on Clark's face, almost totally overwhelmed. There were kisses, then, trailed across his forehead and nose and gag-parted lips. "I'm never going to want to take it off of you."

That would be just fine the way Lex thought of it. It was rust proof, after all, and if the lock somehow got stuck, Clark could get it off.

Not that Lex had planned that far ahead, no. And if he had, he didn't have the concentration to pat himself on the back for planning well. Because Clark's kisses were distracting, and he wanted the gag gone so he could kiss back.

"Mmmm."

Clark's breath was warm against his temple. "You like that." Yes, liked that, liked the feel of Clark's fingers sliding cool, smooth metal around his neck, and the faint snap of the lock permanently closing sent a shudder down Lex's spine that was almost as good as orgasm, a strange release that he hadn't quite expected. "Should I open up another box?"

He nodded instead of badly muffling words against the gag. "Mmm." Mmm, that collar felt nice and cool, and would soon feel nice and warm against his skin. The lock was a notable weight that he'd get used to with time, like a pendant, or...

What he wouldn't get used to was the shiver of excitement at wondering what box Clark would open.

"Whatever it is," Clark promised him, hand sliding down slowly to cup Lex's balls, "I'm going to use on you. Without mercy, unless you tell me otherwise, Lex." Hm, there were those lips again, brushing in conjunction with the motion of Clark's hand, and it made Lex's heart throb.

Other things, too.

It was almost worse to have Clark's hands move away from him, the withdrawal of warmth sending a shudder down Lex's spine as his lover (master, he'd have to consider him more seriously now) moved away and lifted another box, ripping off the wrapping.

Lex wanted his balls grasped, not the cold cardboard of a box. Oh, and not that box, after what Clark had just promised. He watched as Clark lifted the lid, with something akin to horror and delight, and saw the riding crop that rested atop a cushion of red padding.

Fuck yes.

"Ohhh, Lex."

Reverent, fucking reverent, full of worship for Lex, that cocksucking mouth curved into the sweetest O of pleasure and anticipation and almost fear. God. It was falling for Clark all over again, CK, Superman, all of them wound up into one as he stood there and lifted the thin, stiff crop from the box. "Oh, Lex," he said again.

Use it, he wanted to say -- but there was the gag. And Alexander J. Luthor might very well enjoy being fucked solidly into the mattress, and sucking cock, and had a curious desire to be hit with the very crop Clark was holding, but he was not going to sound too silly in his eagerness. So instead he continued to kneel there, looking hopeful and expectantly at Clark, gorgeous Clark.

All his, even CK and Superman.

Always his.

"I wonder if you can move at all..." Clark mused thoughtfully. "Guess I'll find out soon, won't I?" Swish, swish, an interesting little hiss of air that made Lex's heart and his dick jump in time. "I think five, Lex."

Oh, five sounded perfect, and not enough. Lex suspected his tolerance for pain might bear it too well. He shifted his feet a little anxiously, shifted his knees, and waited for Clark to strike. Lex's cock was waiting, too, and so was that damned dangling shield. The whistle of noise! It had sounded perfect in the store, but the way Clark moved his wrist was really something.

"What do you think, Alexander?" Oh, God, his full name. That made his entire body jerk a little, cock dripping. "Here?" The crop trailed across the fronts of his thighs in a faint tickling motion. "Or maybe..." The tip moved across a hip to slide back and tease at his ass. "Here? I really love your ass," Clark murmured, voice dark and husky. "You've got the greatest butt."

"Mmm." Whatever Clark liked. The feeling of being so keyed up that he was reacting to a tickle of leather and his name with a drooling cock was a wonderful one. It felt like an itch, that faint hint of orgasm to come. At Clark's hand, of course.

Maybe if Clark did beat his ass, he'd fuck him afterward. Sure, some ropes would have to be undone, but the sting he was anticipating and the feel of Clark's hips... His cock twitched again, weeping.

"I'm going to move you," Clark told him, the most warning that he got before he was turned around backwards, head swimming dizzily, Clark's hand on his ass.

Hard.

Twice.

Five times.

Ow.

Just barely beneath Lex's bound fingers, so fast and hard he could feel the air as Clark's hand slapped down. But he could sag forwards against the back of the loveseat and did, moaning against the gag. Not being able to move and being hit like that was so much better than when he could thrash. And the first blow was still stinging hotly when the fifth hit.

"Are you warm now?" Clark's voice sounded so fucking good in his ear. "Is it stinging? Do you want some more, before I use it? Or do you just want to hear it, Lex?"

Fuck, this was so much better than _Man of Steel 6_.

Hear it, feel it, didn't matter to Lex. He tried to wriggle in the bonds, but was just going to get rope-burn for his effort. Tied up that well, there was no way he could get a tempting ass shake going.

He didn't need to do much shaking. Not really. Clark loved his ass, loved it when it wiggled, and knew just what it wanted.

Just what Lex wanted.

Whistle of displaced air, and...

And thank god for a gag, and that Clark had given him a gentle warm-up as prelude. He could hear the snap before the spike of uncomfortable pain crawled up his spine. The crop didn't feel muted like Clark's hand did. It was like, like being spanked while there was Styrofoam being rubbed across a chalkboard nearby. It just went up his spine, the shiver that dipped back down to his cock more than enough to keep his mind off of the stinging bite until another one landed, just beneath the first. It felt like pure fire, and he'd never been so grateful to have his mouth filled to keep him from screaming, never wanted so badly to scream. Never had something like that go straight to his balls and make them throb maddeningly.

"That's two." Clark's breath was against his ear, and then gone, and there was a third.

Lex pressed forwards into the love seat's back, groaning and choking noises against the gag's relatively gentle cloth. Felt so fucking good, and it felt so fucking bad. He was going to scream before they hit five, because Clark... Clark hit like a master. A Real master. His Master.

Oh, God, and if ever a thought alone was guaranteed to make him cum. How had he never noticed that he needed this before he saw Clark naked and fucking half a dozen other men or more on a disc?

The sensation of a thumb rubbing over the latest rising welt made Lex pant, Clark's lips on the back of his neck. It was too much, too good, too everything, and he thought he'd explode. He did, except he didn't want to.

And then Clark moved away from him again, and oh, shit, he couldn't help tensing up in anticipation. Couldn't stop it. And Clark was waiting, and Lex knew that the very moment he relaxed, Clark would bring down the fourth because that was exquisite teasing, and Clark knew that even Lex couldn't stay tense forever. He had to shift to sore knees, bend a little to see if his burning ass was still attached to the rest of him, and then...

Once.

Twice.

The last two fell together, the fifth striking and making Lex's vision spark heatedly. The others were burning, but that one was somehow worse, so much worse, and he could feel tears welling up sharply in reaction.

Even as he sagged forwards against the love seat, chest hurting, ass burning, dick weeping, Lex was so glad that he'd bought it. Glad somewhere between the gasping noises of muffled crying, and the wet face, and the feeling of release that still was needy. Clark was... really finally dominating him, and it felt damn good.

It felt incredibly fine.

"Lex, Lex, Lex." His name on Clark's lips, lips that were moving down the small of his back and tracing those painful welts with tender caress, the flicker of tongue faint and sweet and almost pleasurable. Oh.

Oh.

He could hardly stop crying, could hardly calm down enough to do more than press back a little, eyes closing and squeezing out the last few tears. It still hurt, and Clark's tongue was too warm over them, but it was also Clark's kisses. Lex bit on the gag, hitching down a last few breaths.

His cock had never been so hard in his life. Not even that time he'd tied a bandanna around it and watched five straight hours of porn.

Clark's withdrawal left a cold gap of air behind Lex that was shortly removed by the presence of fingers tugging the knot of the gag loose slowly, carefully, tender around Lex's mouth. It made it easier to breathe, to gasp, to let out a choked little sob that had been hiding who-knew-where.

"So handsome. Lex. Only you could be so beautiful."

Not porn words, though. Meant words. Profound. All about Clark and Lex.

"Clark..." He only groaned like that when Clark was buried in him, but Clark was barely touching him, physically. He couldn't move his arms and only the gag had been pulled away, but it made him want to lean into Clark as he twisted his head around to look at his... yes, his owner.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this. I never thought it would be like this with you, no matter what I did with everybody else..." And Clark was kissing him, eating his mouth, loving him.

Did he never think it could feel that good, or that Lex could like that, or...? Lex didn't ask, he just kissed back and finally leaned into Clark to press the kisses as best he could without being able to move his hands. It left him leaning against Clark's sweater, twisted awkwardly and still tied so tight. And it felt so good not to even have the option of moving.

"Tell me what you want," Clark breathed against his skin. "Do you think I should open another box?" Fingers slid into the cleft of his ass, separating burning cheeks to caress over the opening between them, the faint hum of a zipper almost missed. "Or should I fuck you? Put my cock in you so hard you'll remember it next week? God, I love being in you, baby."

"Ohhh, your fingers..." Lex panted that, and tried to make a split second decision. Tried. but Clark's fingers were ghosting over his hole, teasing and making him want to twitch right along with his cock. "Fuck me, Clark, fuck me now, we'll look at the gifts after, I want you so fucking bad right now."

"I wonder if I should." Oh, but Clark's fingers were wet and they were fucking into him, pushing, one, two, fuck, maybe four, and oh, wow. Wow. Wow. "Should I give you what you want, baby, or should I make you ask me again, pretty please?"

Lex could only push back to those fingers by shifting with his thighs, bending his knees, and it was an ungainly motion with his knees close together. But that didn't stop him from trying, and trying to twist into Clark more. "Please, Clark... Clark, Master, please fuck me, Master..."

That was all it took, obviously, all Clark wanted, because he was behind Lex, pinching at the welts he'd brought up on that pretty ass, and his big dick was pushing at Lex's hole for all he was worth. "Open up to me, baby." That deep Superman voice, the one that was all about giving orders and having them followed. "Give me your ass. Open for me."

Man of Steel. Later, much later, he'd have to ask Clark if that inspired the little subtitle for Superman. Later...

When his ass wasn't about to be plowed by the Kent Express.

Lex sagged into the loveseat's back again, and with that leverage pressed back to Clark, pushing the way he'd learned to. Hopefully Clark had slicked him well enough, not that Lex had the attention span to notice, and slicked himself, or he'd be in a world of hurt when he dealt with his 'in-laws'. But it would be good pain with good memories.

He'd wear every moment spent squirming in his chair with pride, no matter how Poppa Kent looked at him tomorrow.

"Unnnh..." Oh. OH. Clark was in, now, slow. Slow. And definitely wet enough, even though it still made Lex want to scream. It hurt so fucking good, that great big dick, sent heat flushing all the way down his veins and drew a sound from him that he wouldn't have thought human before Clark came into his life.

Into his ass.

Oh, God.

His hands were trapped between his back and Clark's soft slightly scratchy sweater, no way he could control anything and Clark's cock was so big that Lex was surprised it wasn't pushing his brain out of his head. Or his semen out of his dick. "Oh, oh, fuck yes, fuck, please, Clark, Master. Oh..." Oh dropped to a moan when he felt Clark's zipper scratch against the welts from the crop.

"You're my baby, Lex." Hot. Shuddering. Fuck. "You're my baby. I love this ass, Lex. You have the best ass ever, the kind of sweet tight hole guys would kill for." Lazy thrust of hips, causing that faint scratch again, all of Clark buried in him to the balls. Shit. Maybe his brain was being pushed out of his ears. "Your ass would make the sex toy of my dreams. Is the sex toy of my dreams. Is mine..."

It was almost a pity that Lex had picked up all of the other toys in the trunk if that were the case.

"Yours," Lex echoed in a pant, and tried to moved back against Clark's steel steady hips. Clark was hot, he was always hot and thick, warm against Lex's ass and back even through his clothes. "Your, your dick's toy..."

That statement brought him exactly what he wanted, a hard withdrawal and a shove back inside that drew a yelp from Lex's lips despite himself. He could feel his eyes rolling back in his head, could feel Clark pulling out of him and shoving back in.

"Fuck!"

If there were some way that he could wrap himself around Clark backwards, he would've done it. Stretched back and looped his arms around Clark's neck, if he had that freedom of motion. It felt so good to move when Clark moved, to feel Clark inside of him like a wave or some other cliché.

It felt even better not to be able to move, though, weirdly enough. Felt so good just to be there for Clark, to be Clark's, to be Clark's to fuck, and it was the best ride Lex could remember having for a long time. Steady the way a piston was when it was primed, hard in a way that would definitely leave him sore tomorrow, and he didn't care, couldn't care, wouldn't care even if he could. Clark was hitting every good spot he had on the way in, scraping across the welts of his ass hard and then pulling back out and hitting them all again. If a man could die from being too well-fucked, Lex Luthor would be that man.

And Lex Luthor was probably the only man in existence who could say that the best thing that had happened to him during sex was having the love seat tip over. He'd been leaning on it hard, of course, because there was no other way he could support himself, and lamely in his moment of almost free-falling panic, his fingers latched onto the hem of Clark's sweater.

Latched on and kept him from falling because they were flying. Flying, Clark's hands on his hips, and fuck, that was enough to keep them from tipping right over with it, awkward as it was. It meant that Lex bent at the waist, and it changed the angle, and his brain was going to explode.

His dick was definitely going to explode.

He didn't feel like he was going to fall because Clark had such a good grip on him, and Jesus, his hips were _still_ moving even though they were floating, flying. It felt beautiful to hang like that and just take it.

"Oh, fucking god, that feels so, Master, please, just a little more..." And never mind the tipped over furniture.

A little more.

A little more, and Clark was doing it so hard, so deep, and it hurt so fucking good that he was going to die with it, just die, and coming was so close, so close to dying when it exploded in his balls and shuddered up his spine into his brain, Clark's fat man meat still pounding away in him.

It was hard to tell that he was coming, only that it felt good, like one of those dreams about flying, and he was fucking soaring even if it was only because there was blood rushing to both heads at once.

By the time the head on his shoulders resumed something resembling coherent thought, he realized that Clark was still hard.

Not moving, no; just holding him still and close and tight, but he was still hard and kissing the back of Lex's neck in a way that felt infinitely adoring.

"Good?"

Lex closed his eyes for a moment, glad to have been hauled up from his jack knifed position, though they were still floating. His arms tied behind his back were starting to ache, but all in all...

"Perfect," he purred hoarsely. "You're perfect."

"I'm yours," Clark whispered in his ear, pulling out of Lex and then shoving back in once more. God. Lex was going to be so sore tomorrow, but tomorrow just didn't seem to matter. Not really. "I'm yours. I'm going to untie you now, all right? And then I'm going to bend you over the coffee table, and I'm gonna finish, Lex. And you're gonna take it."

"Gladly," Lex replied before he'd thought about it. Sorely, too, but he wanted to move and maybe stretch and really reach out across the coffee table and just hold on. Yeah.

The ropes came off with an ease that belied their tightness, leaving marks on his skin that ached and pulled when he stretched. They floated more than flew, Clark's hands busy, his dick deep, making Lex whimper. Everything felt so good. Too good. Having choice be something that someone else had, not him. Having Clark tell him what he was going to do.

Have Clark hurt him and pleasure him, and do everything that he could want for himself without even having to ask.

"There, baby," Clark soothed, settling them down beside the glass coffee table on their knees. "There, baby. Reach out. Like that. Oh, baby. You're so good. I love it when you're good."

His arms hurt to move, but it was a relieved hurt, like a limb going numb and the pain of pins and needles. Lex stretched his hands out, curled his fingers around the lip of the coffee table, and spread his legs for Clark even though Clark was already deep in him. "You feel so thick, so good..." He wanted to arch his back up against Clark, the scratchy sweater, the zipper of his jeans that scraped over his welts. "So good to me."

"Shhh. I'll always be good to you, baby. I love this. I love you. Thank you for my present." Every sentence punctuated by the steady push and pull of Clark's hips, lube slicked on again from somewhere, anywhere, and Lex couldn't help the groan that split his lips. It ached so fucking deliciously.

"Thank... uhn, oh, oh fuck... thank you for, for accepting..." The ache and push of Clark's hips was pushing the ability to form coherent sentences out of his head. Lex's cock started to try to twitch to life, rubbing against the other edge of the table with every motion Clark gave, and that ached perfectly, too.

Lucky, lucky, lucky. He was so lucky, and oh. Maybe his dick was going to do more than just twitch, after all.

"Fuck you," Clark was groaning. "Fuck you so hard. So good. So deep. Ummm..." Um, all right, yes, and Lex was sure it didn't get any better than this. Clark was speeding up already, like it had taken everything he had to hold back this long, and it felt too good to ever be real except that it was.

And all Lex had to do was hold onto the coffee table and take it like Clark had said, pushing back and reveling in the scrape and pull of Clark's cock in his ass. Just ride it out as his cock decided it wanted to try riding it out actively.

Clark's hand reaching around to stroke him helped it out with that decision. "Come on, baby. Come on, baby. I'm so close, Lex. Lex, Lex." Like a prayer of some sort, twisted in its connotation, but the closest to godhood Lex had been in a long time.

After all, he had Clark Kent worshiping at his altar, which was better than just having one part of Clark doing it.

An almost whining moan was building in his throat, tugged out by the stroking milking motion of Clark's palm over tingling skin. But he could feel it, yeah, frenzied and something that was going to hurt, just on the edge.

So close.

So close.

Clark's thrusts were getting shallow (well, for Clark, anyway), only pushing in about halfway, speeding up, and Lex knew that it wouldn't be long at all.

It was just a matter of waiting for that perfect pistoning against his -- against his...

Later, Lex would swear he didn't howl when that second one hit him. But he always did that when Clark dragged it out to a second orgasm so close on the heels of the first, when Clark plowed his ass so good that Lex thought he'd never be able to sit without thinking about it. But he definitely clutched onto the coffee table and arched his ass back against Clark sharply, shuddering, and came.

And Clark came.

Lex was pretty sure that his brain wouldn't be managing any higher functions again for quite a while, or he would be if he could actually force it behave enough to make that decision. He was noodle limp across the glass, sore and sticky and sweaty and he'd never had it so good.

"Love you, baby," Clark whispered, breath against the tender skin of his back. "Oh, baby. My baby."

"Mmm, love you," Lex murmured, but he was unable to quite lift his head from the tabletop. He did start to let go of the edge of the coffee table, but it was in a lazy way. Being so exhausted had never used to equal happiness fuzzing through his system. "'n you haven't even opened the rest of the box."

"Later," Clark promised him, carefully shifting him, moving him, arranging him. Ohh. Picking him up, that was nice, wasn't it? Yes. Very nice. "Later, baby. We can open them up when you're not so sore and when Mom and Dad have gone home. This is the best gift anybody ever gave me."

It was good to be limp just then, and to have Clark. "I wanted... you to know I'm serious," he murmured carefully, slowly, the way he talked when he was drunk and pretending to be sober, the way he talked when he was dead tired and pretending to be awake. He wasn't dead tired, was he?

Just fucked tired. Really fucked tired.

"I know you're serious now, baby. And I want to hang that in the foyer in the morning. But that's for tomorrow. For tonight..." Lex couldn't even feel Clark walking up the steps. Maybe they were flying again. "Just close your eyes."

Lex wanted to say that he was as much Clark's as Clark was his. But he didn't. "Mmm."

Flying.


End file.
